


The Story of Tonight - Ghost!Laurens

by Carlin_the_Fanenby



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ghost!Laurens, Multi, ghost!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlin_the_Fanenby/pseuds/Carlin_the_Fanenby
Summary: John is a ghost, he died, obviously. Now he is keeping an eye on his friend, Alexander Hamilton. His father's letter has arrived.





	1. Tomorrow There'll be More of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is ghost, he died, obviously. Now he is keeping an eye on his friend, Alexander Hamilton, but now his father's letter has arrived.

I was dead. I had to be. Why else would no-one be able to see me, why else would would i be unable to make an affect on the living world. Why else would my best friend, Alex, not be able to even see me.

I sat on the edge of his writing desk, he was sat there writing, again. I repeated my mantra again in my thoughts, it was the only thing keeping me sane, the words the very man in front of me had uttered around the time we first met.

_I may not live to see our glory_

Eliza walked in then, her face was pale, “Alexander, there’s a letter for you.” Alex didn’t even look up, “It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later.” Oh yeah. He doesn’t know.

_But I will gladly join the fight_

She shook her head, “No, it’s from his father” He looked up then, his expression confused, “His father?”

_And when our children tell our story_

“Will you read it for me?”

_They’ll tell the story of tonight_

She blinked once, then did so. "On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.” Alex shut his eyes, covering his face with his hands. “The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him."

_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_

“Alexander, are you alright?”

He looked up then, slowly, not towards his wife who had spoken but over her shoulder, as if he was searching for something that should be there but isn’t. He blinked, he cleared the tears from his eyes and said, “I have so much to do.” Eliza nodded slowly and turned to leave, setting the letter on the desk as she did, her eyes darting right over me. As the door clicked shut behind her and Alex’s gaze moved to the letter in front of him, I spoke the last part of my mantra aloud.

_Telling the story of tonight_

Alexander jolted in his seat, his eyes flicked to me, “John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update regulary.  
> Hope y'all like it ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #It's not your fault Alex

“John?”

I almost fell of the table, and as someone who can float on occasion, that’s saying something, “You can see me?”

Alex stood and kicked his chair back in the same movement, “Of course I can see you! Wait.. you died, didn’t you... How are you here?” He blinked, “W-why are you surprised that I can see you?”

I slid onto my feet, so I wouldn’t fall again, or, well, almost fall again. He moved to stand in front of me, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. “I… I don’t know how I’m here, I died, everything faded to black and then… I was just here, and I uh I was surprised because, well, since then you’ve hadn’t seen me.” I smiled awkwardly, I’ve never had Alex’s skill with words.

He returned my smile, if not somewhat sadly, “John,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.” I blinked in surprise, “What for?” I noticed then, his hands shaking and the tears he was fighting back. “For not being able to save you. I could’ve done something, I should’ve done something…” I felt my brow furrow, “There’s nothing you could’ve done, Alex, you didn’t even know until a few minutes ago.” He wouldn’t meet my eyes. I reached for his hand but my hand just passed right through. I stared at my hand. “John..”

“It’s fine, Alex, don’t worry about it.” I tried to smile, it succeeded though I’m sure it looked quite strained. I tightened my ponytail as was my habit when distressed. Alex knew my tells. I saw a tear slip down his cheek, I would’ve reached out but i knew now there was no point. “Alex, it is fine.”  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine”  
“I didn’t save you”  
“There’s nothing you could’ve done”  
“You died”  
“I know”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I’ve come to peace with it, Alex”  
“I’m sorry”

This needed to stop, if I didn’t do something he would keep blaming himself and just keep spiralling down deeper into this pit he falls into it. “Alex!” He flinched and looked up at me, i had used the voice he didn’t like, i think it reminds him of someone he’d rather forget, but i had to use it, it was the only way. “Stop blaming yourself, there’s nothing you could’ve done,” my voice softened, “It wasn’t your fault.”

A second of silence and then the tears finally ran freely. He seemed to crumple in on himself and suddenly he was on his knees, with his head in his hands. “You died.” I knelt down in front of him, “I did, and it was not your fault,” a memory flashed before my eyes, “it was mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i haven't added to it a while, had really bad writers block
> 
> Also yeah, it is kinda his fault, y'all ready for a flash back chapter


End file.
